Tennessee State University (TSU) is requesting funding under the Transition Award Sponsored Research Infrastructure Program (SRIP) to continue and expand the implementation of its model Office of Sponsored Research. The unique and innovative approach utilized in implementing the institutional plans, under Phase I and Phase II EARDA funding, was extremely successful in strengthening the institution's research infrastructure and capacity in biomedical and behavioral sciences, and is documented in the application. The TSU model research development strategy was designed by Dr. Carolyn A. Caudle, Phase I and Phase II EARDA grant Principal Investigator, and Dr. Maurice Mills, Director, Office of Sponsored Research (former Extramural Associate). The long-term goals of this model program are: a. to fully develop, expand and sustain research infrastructure and capacity to continuously increase research and research training opportunities for faculty and students in biomedical and behavioral sciences; and b. to promote and facilitate increased research at TSU in biomedical and behavioral sciences in areas related to health disparities. Specific objectives of the model program are to significantly increase the numbers of the following: 1) EARDA and TSU funded pilot research projects; 2) research and research training experiences for faculty and students; 3) research grant and contract submissions and awards in biomedical and behavioral sciences; 4) research collaborations and partnerships in biomedical and behavioral sciences; 5) students graduating in sciences and pursuing graduate degrees in biomedical and behavioral sciences research; and research papers presented by faculty and students at scientific meetings. Major implementation activities include comprehensive pre- and post-award grant and contract assistance; research and research training experiences for faculty and students; proposal writing workshops and individual technical assistance; summer research internships; research seminars, lectures and symposia; faculty and student exchanges; and further refinement of competitive research support mechanisms. Among the innovative features of the TSU model program are highly significant institutional cost sharing, documented commitment to institutionalize program beyond transition award funding, and a scientific evaluation strategy.